Le futur dans le présent ( Corrigé)
by Essa M-A
Summary: Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et Narcissa pâlie en voyant un petit brun avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front à la table des Gryffondor et un grand blond sur celle des Serpentard. Elle, Mary et Tara inspirèrent un bon coup avant d'hurler: -Davis, Dylan, Dave et Tom qu'avez-vous ENCORE fait!
1. Prologue

**Le futur dans le présent**

_Couples: _DM-HP, BZ-RW, TN-HG, NL-LL, SB-SS, RL-NT, SF-DT,...

_Rating_: M

_Résumé:_Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et Narcissa pâlie en voyant un petit brun avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front à la table des Gryffondor et un autre plus grand aux cheveux très blond sur la table opposée. Elle, Mary et Tara inspirèrent un bon coup avant d'hurler:

-Davis, Dylan, Dave, Tom qu'avez-vous ENCORE fait!?

_Note:_ Dans l'histoire, les familles comme, les Malfoy (Veelas), les Zabini (Elfes noirs) et les Nott (Vampires) ne sont pas Fidèles à Voldemort. Leurs héritiers n'ont pas la marque. Harry et Ron sont des nymphes (Ronald est la seule nymphe de sa famille, cela est dû à l'héritage d'un de ses ancêtres et Harry a hérité des gènes de sa mère qui n'était pas une née-de-moldu). J'ai gardé certains noms de famille en anglais parce que je les préfère comme ça.

_Disclamer:_Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. ROWLING. Mais tous les enfants du futurs sortent de mon imagination en fait l'histoire en elle-même vient de moi.

**ATTENTION: CETTE HISTOIRE CONTIENT DES RELATIONS ENTRE HOMMES DONC ****LES HOMOPHOBES OU CEUX QUI SONT DÉRANGÉS PAR CE FAIT MERCI DE VOUS ABSTENIR DE CONTINUER !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous,

_Prologue:_

Cette histoire peu croyable, se passe dans un monde tout aussi incroyable. Un monde presque inconnu de tous. Un monde rempli de magie, de créatures surprenantes et magique qui peuvent être dangereuses et magnifiques à la fois. Un monde qui devrait être calme et paisible mais qui se trouvait actuellement dans une guerre dévastatrice.

Une guerre qui sème désolation et tristesse dans chaque cœur. Une guerre qui vous impose une peur constante. Une guerre qui ne vous laisse plus aucun droit à la sureté. Une guerre engendrée par la soif de pouvoir et de vengeance d'une seule personne: Tom Jedusor alias "Lord Voldemort" plus connu sous le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Un homme capable de partager son âme en 7 pour une vie plus longue. Un homme qui n'éprouve aucun scrupule à torturer et tuer hommes, femmes et enfants pour son bon plaisir. Cet homme, un sorcier qui a tourné en Mage Noir il y a de cela quelques années.

Un monde où un enfant innocent et orphelin est mis au-devant de cette guerre à la place d'adultes incompétents parce que ces derniers l'avait reconnu comme le Sauveur, le "Survivant" car il avait survécu à un sort de mort. Un Avada Kedavra. Cet enfant n'est autre qu'Harry Potter.

De l'autre côté de la barrière, il existe un autre monde cette fois connu de tous. Un monde banal et sans magie. Le monde des moldus (êtres sans pouvoirs magiques). Un monde qui n'a rien avoir avec cette histoire.

Et il y avait cet autre monde qu'était Poudlard. Une école de sorcellerie dont le bâti ressemblait plus à un château qu'autre chose. Cet endroit magnifique a été créé par les quatre fondateurs, Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. Poudlard est accessible aux enfants sorciers dès leurs onze ans jusqu'à leurs dix-sept ans. Cette école est composé de quatre maisons, chacune d'elles portent le nom d'un des fondateurs et leurs couleurs: Rouge-Or pour Gryffondor, Vert-Argent pour Serpentard, Bleu-Bronze pour Serdaigle et Noir-Jaune pour Poufsouffle

En ce temps, Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sécurisé dans tout le monde magique d'Angleterre. Pourtant Poudlard abrite dans ses murs deux maisons ennemies depuis des années. Comme si les combats il n'y en avait pas assez dehors. Serpentard et Gryffondor ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être en accord (NdA: Plus pour longtemps :)), trop de préjugés.

Mais cette histoire ne fait que commencer.

Faisons un bond de dix-sept ans dans le futur.

Lundi 4 septembre 2014,

9h45 indiquait l'horloge accroché au mur de droite, le Poudlard Express devait partir dans quinze minutes pour la même destination (Poudlard) depuis qu'il existait. Dans la gare de King Cross sur le quai 93/4, on pouvait observer des parents, des amis, des frères et sœurs qui ne prenaient pas part au voyage faire signe par les fenêtres aux membres de leur famille qui avaient déjà embarqués dans le train.

Certains parent avaient les larmes aux yeux de laisser leurs " Petits Poussins" s'éloigner même si ils se reverraient pendant les vacances.

D'autres m'étaient en gardes leurs enfants en connaissances de causes.

-Les enfants, je veux que quand nous recevront vos répartitions, que vous me rendiez fière en allant dans la meilleure des maisons, Serpentard, dit un grand homme blond qui portait une petite fille endormie en regardant les deux petits qui rentraient en première année avant de recevoir une tape derrière la tête de la part d'un homme brun de deux têtes plus petit que le blond.

-Dray arrête tes bêtises veux-tu, le gronda le brun.

- C'est ne sont pas des bêtises, grommela le dit Dray.

Le brun se tourna vers les enfants et en ignorant complètement le blond, dit:

-Mes chéris, ce que votre Père voulait dire, c'est ne vous faites pas punir dès la première semaine. Je ne veux pas recevoir des lettres de convocation, compris?

-OK, si on a bien compris on peut se faire punir après la première semaine, demandèrent sournoisement deux garçons.

-Davis, Dylan si j'apprends que vous êtes punis une seule fois, gare à vos fesses, répondit le petit brun avec un peu d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Tel papa, tels fils, marmonna le grand blond.

- Draco mon cœur, as-tu dit quelque chose, demanda la brun un sourcil levé en une parfaite imitation du grand blond qui adorait faire cela.

-Je n'ai rien dit Harry chéri, nia Draco un sourire d'ange collé aux lèvres.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Devant eux les enfants étouffaient leur rire à tel point qu'ils avaient tous les joues rouges, quand Harry vit cela, il eut un sourire tendre pour ses enfants et son mari.

-Allez, venez mes chéris, faites-moi un gros câlin, dit Harry.

Et quelques secondes après il se retrouva entouré de ses enfants. Ils firent la même chose avec leur Père et à tour de rôle ils firent un bisou sur le front de leur petite sœur toujours endormie.

Cinq minutes avant le départ toute la famille fut enfin au complet quand les rejoignirent, les Weasley-Zabini, les Nott, les Londubat, Thomas-Finnigan, les Black-Snape, les Lupin et tous les Weasley (NdA : Oui je sais une très, très grande famille ).

On put entendre une cacophonie des salutations et autres avant que le train ne siffle et que les enfants ne montent pour le départ. Quand le Poudlard Express fut hors de vue pour les personnes sur le quai, tout le monde partie sauf les Potter-Malfoy, les Weasley-Zabini et les Nott et leurs derniers enfants (Camilla Potter-Malfoy, Jason Nott et Jonas Weasley-Zabini qui dormaient dans les bras de leur Père).

Après trois minutes, ils se tournèrent pour partir quand un sentiment bizarre et désagréable tordit le ventre d'Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se retournèrent rapidement portant leur regard à l'endroit où se trouvait le Poudlard Express à peine quelques minutes plutôt. Leur front se plissa.

-Ron, Mione avez-vous ressenti ça? Demanda le petit brun.

-Oui Harry et je n'aime pas ça du tout, répondit le petit roux.

- Moi, non plus, approuvèrent les deux autres.

Leurs époux vinrent près d'eux et quand ils virent leur visage inquiet, chacun pris sa moitié à l'aide d'un bras pour ne pas réveiller les petits.

Aucune réaction de la part des moitiés.

Draco, Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent puis posèrent chacun une question par le biais de leur lien magique à leur compagnon.

La seule réponse qu'ils eurent, fut:

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit en même temps par Ron, Hermione et Harry.

**A SUIVRE...**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là, à la prochaine j'espère.

Essa M-A


	2. Chapitre 1: Catastrophe temporelle

**Le futur dans le présent**

_Note:_ Dans cette histoire, Ronald est rejeté par sa mère et Ginevra parce que c'est une nymphe et Hermione par ses parents parce qu'en plus de savoir-faire de la magie, elle était une Angélus (être au pouvoir pur comme les nymphes et aux ailes blanches comme les Veelas). Alors ils vivent avec Harry et Sirius au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

_Note bis:_ Certains enfants du futur peuvent utiliser la magie sans baguette du aux gènes de leur parents et à leur puissance.

_RAR:_

Merci pour vos encouragements

_angel-944: _Ne t'inquiète pas la liste est déjà faite et je la posterais en même temps que le chapitre 3.

_Lucxky: _Tu auras réponse à tes questions au chapitre 3, je pense.

_Rappel fin prologue:_

_Draco, Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent puis posèrent chacun une question par le biais de leur lien magique à leur compagnon._

_La seule réponse qu'ils eurent, fut:_

_-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit en même temps par Ron, Hermione et Harry._

Sur ce, bonne lecture,

_Chapitre 1 : Catastrophe temporelle_

Le train était parti depuis quelques minutes seulement que Narcissa était déjà sur les nerfs. Elle passait dans chaque compartiment après la réunion des préfets comme le faisaient ses "collègues" dans les autres parties du Poudlard Express. Malheureusement ce fut-elle qui perdit à la courte paille, conséquence: elle devra passer dans le compartiment de ses frères et cousins.

Davis, Dylan, Dave et Tom étaient penchés sur une carte recouverte d'écrits et des caricatures. Quand ils virent Narcissa entrée, ils rangèrent avec rapidité la carte.

Elle soupira de lassitude, sentant déjà la migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Elle les regarda et ils lui rendirent un regard aussi innocent que possible. Cissa ne fut pas dupe une seule fois. Elle les connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'ils étaient tout sauf innocent.

-Bon, commença-t-elle. Nous savons tous les cinq que vous allez provoquer une catastrophe même après la mise en garde de Papa, Oncle Ron et Tante Mione. Alors épargnez-moi vos regards qui sont tout sauf ce que vous voulez faire paraître.

Elle reçut comme seule réponse des sourires mesquins.

-Attendez au moins que nous soyons de retourne à Poudlard, dit-elle rendant les armes.

-Promis grande sœur, répondirent les jumeaux.

-No problème cousine, confirmèrent Dave et Tom.

Elle se satisfit de ces réponses espérant qu'ils tiendraient parole puis sortit continuer son inspection.

A peine fut-elle dehors que les garçons reprirent leur activité. C'est-à-dire, comment utiliser la chose qu'ils avaient "trouvée" chez leur Oncle Fred. Sur le moment ils avaient pensé que c'était une boussole moldu mais ils en étaient plus très sûrs en cet instant. Maintenant qu'ils l'observaient mieux, l'objet avait toujours la forme d'une boussole mais l'intérieur n'avait pas de flèche rouge indiquant le nord, à la place il avait un petit sablier aux sables d'or supposèrent-ils à travers le verre transparent qui le recouvrait.

Dylan passa dix minutes à essayer de comprendre son utilité et de l'ouvrir sans réussite avant d'être fatigué. Il laissa son frère Davis et ses cousins tenter leur chance avant qu'eux aussi n'abandonne. Ils rangèrent "La Chose" comme ils avaient décidé de le surnommer et la carte dans la malle où ils mettaient tous les projets que se soient futur ou pas.

Quand Tom le plus petit des trois (d'un an seulement vous aurait-il dit en grognant) baya ils se rappelèrent tous la nuit blanche qu'ils avaient passé la veille par MM (Mirror Messenger) un système pratique qui fonctionnait comme une Web Cam chez les moldus, pour planifier leurs "Affaires".

D'un mouvement de la main chacun transforma son siège en quelques choses de plus confortable pour dormir et rattraper les heures perdues même si cela fut nécessaire selon eux.

Après s'être bien installés, ils furent emportés dans le monde des rêves en quelques secondes, se disant que de toute façon leurs sœurs les réveilleront.

Quand le train commença à ralentir, Mary fut celle qui vint les réveiller. En les voyants endormis elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que son frère et ses cousins étaient très mignons quand ils restaient calmes.

_Si seulement, ils pouvaient rester aussi calme éveillés qu'en dormis, _pensa-t-elle avec un sourire sachant déjà que cela était peine perdue. Sentant que le train ralentissait de plus en plus elle se rapprocha d'eux en les secouant chacun leur tour par l'épaule, elle ne fut pas surpris de les voir toujours endormis. Chaque jour, c'était pareille avec eux, elle soupira et voulut répéter l'action avec plus d'entrain quand deux furies déboulèrent dans le compartiment.

Elles levèrent leur main droite dans des mouvements symétriques et jetèrent le sort "Aqua" qui fit sursauter "Les Beaux Aux Bois Dormant" comme aimaient les surnommer les jumelles Potter-Malfoy.

Lily et Jeanne car s'étaient bien elle qui avaient lancé le sort.

-Merde! Jurèrent les garçons maintenant trempés.

-Langage les garçons, les reprit Mary qui gloussait comme les jumelles.

-Dépêchez-vous de mettre vos uniformes, le train s'arrête, ordonna Tara qui venez de les rejoindre.

Ils obtempérèrent même si on put entendre quelques grommellements du genre _"_ _Vengeance... Jeanne... Lily"_ du au réveille tout sauf agréable.

Un instant plus tard le Poudlard Express siffla et s'arrêta pour déposer sa charge.

Les anciens et nouveaux élèves descendirent. Et le train rouge reparti pour une destination inconnue.

-Les premières années dirigés vous vers les barques, dit une voix grave qui provenait d'un homme beaucoup plus grand que la normal, un demi géant.

-Bonsoir Hagrid, le saluèrent les anciens élèves qui se dirigeaient vers les calèches.

-Bonsoir les enfants, répondit-il leur adressant un grand sourire avant de suivre les premières années et d'embarquer avec eux, direction Poudlard.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés ou retournés à Poudlard et bizarrement rien ne s'était passé, aucun accident, aucune punition ni pour les jumelles, ni les triplés et encore moins pour les garçons et ça, c'était très, très, très inquiétant.

On était le 11 septembre 2014, un lundi matin.

Les élèves s'étaient réveillés tôt pour avoir le temps de prendre leur petit déjeuner avant les cours.

Mais quelques choses déranger les premières filles des familles Potter-Malfoy, Weasley-Zabini et Nott. Quand elles s'étaient réveillées chacune dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient avec leurs compagnons, elles avaient étrangement ressenti que cette journée serait étrange. Et pour tout dire elles n'étaient pas rassurées.

Comme à l'heure habitude toute les maisons se rencontrèrent dans le seule croisement du couloir qui reliait les quatre maisons avant de faire le reste du chemin ensemble vers la Grande Salle mais ils se stoppèrent tous quant au centre du groupe quatre élèves semblèrent se disputer pour une petite chose ronde. Mary, Narcissa et Tara se regardèrent en sentant déjà les problèmes venir car ses quatre élèves n'étaient nuls autres que Dylan, Dave, Davis et Tom. Le sujet de la dispute était si bête qu'il énerva les filles et firent rire certains élèves.

Ils se disputaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux ouvrirait La Chose et à force de se l'arracher des mains l'objet circulaire tomba, le couvercle en verre qui était dessus se cassa et un peu de sable d'or tomba de ce que tous purent identifier comme étant un petit sablier. Et les élèves devant les portes de la salle purent sentir une petite secousse avant que tout revienne à la normal, si je puis dire.

Les garçons se regardèrent avant d'hausser les épaules dans un bel ensemble.

Narcissa s'approcha d'eux et d'un geste de la main, fit léviter tout ce qui était tombé par terre avant de les mettre dans l'une des poches de son sac.

-Vous êtes des vrais gamins les garçons, dit-elle.

Elle se retourna et rejoignit ses deux meilleures amies qui l'attendaient devant les porte avant de les ouvrir et en continuant leur conversation vite suivit par les autres qui rentrèrent aussi.

C'est seulement après qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il y avait déjà des élèves et qu'ils les regardaient tous les yeux grands ouverts.

Ils étaient bien dans la Grande Salle mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et Narcissa pâlit en voyant un petit jeune homme brun avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front à la table des Gryffondor et un autre plus grand mais blond à celle des Serpentard. Mary et Tara qui avaient faites les mêmes constatations, expirèrent un grand coup avec leur amie avant d'hurler:

-Davis, Dylan, Dave, Tom qu'avez- vous ENCORE fait!?

_**A SUIVRE...**_

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là et à la prochaine j'espère.

Essa M-A


	3. Chapitre 2: Les enfants au présent

**Le futur dans le présent**

_Disclamer: _Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K. ROWLING mais l'histoire vient de moi.

_Rating: _M

_Couples: _DM-HP, BZ-RW, TN-HG, NL-LL, SB-SS, RL-NT, DT-SF,…

_Note:_ Vous avez du remarquer que je n'aimais pas trop Ginny et vous avez raison ce ne serait pas un hasard si vous la voyez souffrir. Désolée à ses fans.

_Note bis: _Désolée je n'ai pas encore mis la liste des noms parce qu'il faut que j'y fasse quelques modifications mais promis au prochain chapitre vous l'aurez.

Merci pour vos encouragements, ça fait très plaisir.

_**Fin chapitre précédent:**_

_Ma__ry et Tara qui avaient faites les mêmes __constatation__s__, expirèrent un grand coup avec leur amie avant d'hurler:_

_-Davis, Dylan, Dave, Tom qu'avez- vous ENCORE fait!?_

Sur ce, bonne lecture,

_Chapitre 2 : Les enfants au présent_

Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient levés ce jour-là ils avaient tout de suite su que quelque chose allait se passer en ce lundi 11 septembre 1997.

Ce quelque chose n'était pas mauvais mais pas bénéfique non plus, elle allait plus tôt tout bouleverser plus qu'autres choses.

Depuis les grandes vacances, quand Hermione en pleure puis Ron étaient venus au 12, Square Grimmaurd, ils ne se quittaient plus.

Sous la douche, Hermione repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivée le jour de son anniversaire, elle ne sut comment partager son humeur. Elle était heureuse mais quelques situations assombrissaient son bonheur.

_Le 29 juillet 1997, c'était le jour de ses 17 ans._

_Elle s'était réveillée toute joyeuse, même si ces derniers tem__ps__,__ la relation avec ses parents, __devenai__t__tendue__.__ Tout cela à cause de ce qui se passait dans le monde magique. Ils ne la traitaient plus comme avant__,__ mêm__e la serrer dans leurs bras __était __devenu__ une corvée qu'ils avaient __fini__e __par se débarrasser. C'était comme s'ils rejetaient la faute sur elle après chaque meurtre commis par Voldemort. Ils n'arrivaient plus à la regarder dans les yeux et ne lui adressait plus __du tout __la parole._

_Alors quand elle s'était levée du lit, elle avait paniqué en voyant des plumes blanches par tout autour d'elle et sur son lit. Elle avait couru vers la salle de bain et s'était regardée dans la glace._

_Elle avait étouffé un cri quand elle avait vu les grandes ailes blanches sortant de ses omoplates. Après avoir réussi à détacher ses yeux des ail__es, elle s'était admirée et__ ne voulait pas être vantarde mais elle se trouvait magnifique._

_Bon, elle était devenue plus petite qu'avant, déjà qu'elle n'était pas grande. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé et au lieu d'avoir une touffe indomptable, elle avait des belles boucles brunes qui descendaient en cascade sur son dos. Sa taille s'était affinée, elle était plus gracieuse et souple. Son corps était petit mais avec des belles courbes. Les traits de son visage s'étaient eux aussi affinés, ses yeux avaient pris une couleur caramel envoûtante et ses lèvres aux belles formes charnues étaient d'un rose brillant._

_En se regardant de plus près, __elle s'était rendu compte que ce visage avait des traits qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Elle y avait réfléchi pendant quelques secondes avant que ça ne lui revienne. La magnifique femme accompagnée d'un homme tout aussi beau de son rêve._

_Cela faisait exactement une semaine que ses deux personnes lui rendaient visite par le biais de ses rêves. Mais bizarrement au lieu d'être effrayée par eux, elle se sentait au contraire très bien comme si elle avait sa place parmi eux. Et la femme lui répétait toujours de sa belle et douce voix : " Bientôt ta vrai nature se réveillera et nous pourrons enfin être réunis à nouveau."_

_Elle avait sursauté quand la porte de la salle de bain s'était ouverte d'un coup pour laisser voir sa mère qui la regardait avec une cra__inte et un dégoût si évident qu'__Hermione en fut choquée._

_Quand elle avai__t lu sur les lèvres de la femme__ : "Monstre", elle avait craqué et pleuré avant de s'enfuir. Ses pleures avaient redoublé __quant__ au moment de passer la porte de la salle de bain sa mère s'était écartée comme si elle avait la Dragoncelle, une maladie sorcière contagieuse._

_Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et avait entrepris de faire sa malle pour partir. Où? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et sans même sans rendre compte elle était en train de vider ses armoires à l'aide de la magie sans baguette une magie utilisée que par des sorciers très puissant. Quand tout fut dans sa malle elle lui jeta un sort de rétrécissement avant de prendre sa cape la plus grande pour cacher ses ailes et le fait qu'elle était toujours en robe de nuit blanche. Elle savait qu'avec la menace Voldemort elle ne pouvait pas se promener à découvert ainsi mais elle ne pouvait plus rester avec ses gens._

_En rangeant elle avait réfléchi à l'endroit où elle pouvait aller puis s'était rappelée que __c'était son anniversaire et qu'__avec Ron et Harry, ils allaient fêter leurs anniversaires ensemble puisqu'ils se suivaient. Elle avait __transplané__ d'une petite ruelle à une autre près de chez Sirius et s'était dirigée entre le numéro 11 et 13 du Square Grimmaurd. Et comme la maison était sous le sort "Fidélitas" qui faisait que les personnes qui étaient inclus dans le secret comme el__le, Ron et quelques membres de __l'Ordre du Phénix__, elle avait dû__ seulement se rapprocher pour que la maison apparaisse._

_Elle avait toqué et Sirius accompagné de Severus, __Remus__, Dora (Nymphadora) et Harry en arrière étaient venus lui ouvrir baguette à la main._

_-Oui, a__vait demandé Sirius._

_Elle n'avait__ même pas pu répondre tellement elle pleurait et quand elle avait __aperçu__ Harry, elle avait couru dans ses bras et ses pleures avaient redoublés._

_-Hermione, dit Harry__ en l'éloignant un peu pour mieux la voir, elle avait hoché positivement de la tête pour confirmer son identité._

_-Ma belle pourquoi pleures-tu alors que c'est ton anniversaire, avait demandé Harry maintenant inquiet._

_Hermione était revenue dans les bras d'Harry recommençant à pleurer._

_Mais ses geste__s__ un peu brusque avait fait tomber sa robe dévoilant ses ailes qui se déployèrent comme si elles voulaient se __dégourdir. S'en__ rendant vite compte Hermione s'éta__it raidie__ et avait reculé avec une rapidité surprenante à l'un de coin du hall se cachant derrière ses ailes comme si elle se protégeait d'un danger._

_Tout ce petit monde était resté bouche bée sauf Harry qui l'avait observée avant de s'approcher d'elle et de la reprendre dans ses bras faisant attention à ne pas blesser ses belles ailes._

_-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état Petit Ange, demanda-t-il quand ses pleures s'étaient calmés._

_Elle avait levé les yeux et avait sondé pendant quelques minutes les yeux vert__s__ de __s__on ami pour tomber dans une mer verte rempli de douceur, tendresse et amour sans aucune trace de dégoût. Elle avait aussi regardé les autres personnes présente et à part une grande surprise, de la tendresse, douceur et amour pour certa__ins elle n'avait trouvé aucune __trace de dégoût__ comme pour Harry__, ce qui l'avait encourageait à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé chez elle._

_Ils étaient tous choqués de la réaction de cette femme envers sa fille juste parce qu'elle était différente._

_Depuis c__e jour elle avait passé les vacances chez Harry et le jour d'après avait été le jour de l'anniversaire de Ron qui était aussi venu chez Harry pour presque les mêmes raisons qu'elle. Le 31 juillet ils avaient fêtés leur anniversaire en même temps que celui d'Harry comme s'était prévu depuis longtemps. Ils dormaient __tous les trois dans la chambre __d'Harry et dans l'énorme lit qui s'y trouvait au centre._

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'école, ils dormaient toujours dans un énorme lit dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Et il n'y avait pas de problème car Seamus et Dean sortaient et dormaient en semble. Alors que Neville lui sortait avec Luna. Harry et Ronald étaient ses frères de cœur. Mais elle avait quand même dû convaincre le professeur Mac Gonagall, la directrice ajointe et des Gryffondor d'accepter qu'elle dorme avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain elle était habillée et prête même si le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti, persistait. Un quart d'heure après les garçons du dortoir et elle était en chemin pour la Grande Salle quant au seule croisement qui reliait les quatre maisons ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec les Serpentard.

Draco en face d'Harry qui était plus petit.

Théodore en face d'Hermione qui faisait la même taille qu'Harry.

Blaise en face de Ron qui était tout aussi petit que ses amis.

Tout le monde retint son souffle s'attendant à une guerre nucléaire.

Ils s'observèrent avant d'un accord silencieux, les trois Serpentard offrirent un sourire charmeur au trois Gryffondor qui se mirent à rougir sans même savoir pourquoi.

Et sans un mot ils reprirent leur route les joues toujours aussi rouge suivis par tous.

Les professeurs furent étonnés de voir les deux maisons ennemies arriver en même sans dispute. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient à Poudlard et aucune altercation entre Serpentard et Gryffondor n'arriva alors que l'année dernière dès qu'ils s'étaient vue on les avait retrouvé en train de se lancer des sorts. Ce n'était pas des sorts dangereux mais pas agréable quand il touchait une cible et bizarrement, ils ne touchaient jamais Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Théo ou Hermione. Non, leurs sorts n'atteignaient que les personnes qui passaient trop près d'eux dans le couloir qu'ils avaient monopolisé.

En plus ses six élèves étaient tous revenus avec des apparences différentes. Quand Dumbledore avait vu le trio de Gryffondor pendant leur fête d'anniversaire, il avait été très surpris de découvrir que Harry et Ron avaient des gènes nymphe ce qui était rare dans le monde magique mais ce qui l'avait choqué ça avait été d'apprendre que Hermione était un angélus. Une race de femmes aux pouvoir aussi pur que ceux de nymphes et aux ailes aussi belle que ceux de veelas.

Par contre il ne fut pas surpris des apparences des trois Serpentard car tout le monde magique sait que les Malfoy sont des veelas, que les Nott sont des vampires et que les Zabini sont des elfes noirs et ils sont tous des nobles et aristocrates.

Dumbledore porta un regard circulaire sur toutes les tables et voyant qu'elles étaient toutes remplies, il sut que tous ses élèves étaient présents dans la salle.

Alors quand il entendit des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte, il fut très étonné. Il reporta son regard dans la salle et vu que tous les élèves étaient maintenant attentifs au remue-ménage qui semblait se passer derrière les portes. On put entendre une voix belle très douce dire d'un ton énervé:

-Vous êtes des gamins les garçons.

Il eut un silence qui dura quelques secondes avant que les bruits ne reviennent avec plus de force et là, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer 3 belles jeunes femmes suivis d'autres jeunes.

La première avait une couleur de cheveux très particulière, ses racines étaient blondes avant de devenir noir sur toute la longueur et de terminer avec des bouts blonds. Elle avait des magnifique ses yeux gris, un corps fin et un beau visage raffiné.

La deuxième était une belle métisse avec des oreilles pointues qui laisser deviner sa nature. Elle avait les yeux bleus et quelque tache de rousseurs, des longs cheveux bruns-roux.

La dernière avait la peau pâle et portait des cheveux aussi long que celles de ses amies mais les tiennes avaient des belles boucles brunes. Elle avait des yeux bruns, une taille fine et quand elle souriait à ses amies on pouvait voir des canines un peu plus longue que la normal.

Ils continuèrent tous de parler avant de s'arrêter et d'observer la salle. Ils virent la fille aux yeux gris pâlit en regardant Harry puis Draco ses derniers se demandant pourquoi elle les regardait.

Ils la virent elle et les deux autres filles inspirer puis elles hurlèrent:

-Davis, Dylan, Dave, Tom qu'avez-vous ENCORE fait!?

Tout le monde se tut et les regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'on pouvait voir quatre garçons essayés de se cacher derrière d'autres élèves qui eux s'écartaient pour éviter la colère de trois jeunes femmes en connaissance de cause. Tous savaient que quand Narcissa, Mary et Tara étaient énervées seuls leurs compagnons et leurs parents pouvaient les arrêter.

-Les jumeaux venaient ici! Dit la fille aux yeux gris d'une voix qui contrastait fort avec le hurlement qu'elle avait poussé quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Dave viens ici, ordonna Mary.

-Tom sors de là, ordonna à son tour Tara.

Et on vit quatre garçons sortir de derrière plusieurs élèves et s'approcher des filles la tête baissée.

- Expliquez-nous tout de suite ce que vous avez fait, dit d'une voix autoritaire les trois filles.

-Heu... ben.., commença deux garçons qui se ressemblaient comme deux goûtes d'eaux à part que un avait des cheveux blond et des yeux verts alors que l'autre avait les cheveux noir et les yeux gris.

-On attend, riposta Tara alors qu'elle tapait du pied au même rythme que ses amies les bras croisés.

-En fait, poursuivirent les deux autres garçons, un métis aux yeux bruns, cheveux noir et aux oreilles pointues. Et un brun aux yeux caramels, à la peau pâle et aux canines un petit peu plus grande que la normale.

-On a rien fait, finirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Comment ça rien fait, cria Narcissa perdant son calme. Regardez autour de vous et dites-moi ce que vous voyez.

Les garçons jetèrent un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle pour la première fois avant de pâlir comme Narcissa plus tôt au fur et à mesure qu'ils reconnaissaient certaines personnes.

-Alors? Demandèrent les jeunes filles un sourcil levé.

-Cette fois, ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait cela, se défendirent les garçons.

-Mais si ce n'est pas vous qui est-ce alors, se plaignit une jeune femme rousse.

-On n'en sait rien.

-Mais..., débuta une n'autre voix, cette fois masculine venant d'un jeune garçon brun aux yeux presque jaune. Une couleur envoûtante.

-Bon, cela suffit s'ils disent que ce ne sont pas eux, moi je les crois, affirma une voix grave et chaude venant d'un grand brun qui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eaux à Harry Potter sauf les yeux gris. Derrière lui ont pouvait voir deux petits enfants surement en première année s'accrocher à chacune de ses mains. L'un était blond avec des yeux gris centrés sur le vert et l'une était brune avec des yeux verts centrés sur le gris. Ils étaient petit pour leur âge et étaient trop mignon, furent la pensée de tous.

-Et puis j'ai ma petite idée sur le coupable ou plus tôt, une idée sur l'objet qui a provoqué ce problème.

Il marcha tenant toujours les mains de petits et se rapprocha de Narcissa avant de parler:

-Petite sœur donnes moi l'objet que tu as ramassé tout à l'heure.

Narcissa l'observa puis obtempéra et sortit l'objet de son sac d'un geste de la main ce qui fut comme une décharge pour les personnes assises.

La Grande Salle se rempli peu à peu de chuchotement de la part des élèves qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard cette année.

-Hummm, fit Dumbledore qui semblait revenir d'un profond sommeil.

Il attendit d'avoir l'attention de tous avant de demander en regardant les élève au centre car ils portaient eux aussi l'uniforme de Poudlard même si quelques changements y étaient visibles.

-Puis-je vous demander qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous?

-Professeur Dumbledore je pense que l'on devrait discuter de ça dans votre bureau avec tous les professeurs, répondit le sosie de Potter comme l'avait déjà baptisé certains.

Dumbledore accepta et bientôt la salle fut vide de tout professeur sauf Rusard et de tout autre élève qui n'était pas assis.

-Mes enfants (quelques grimaces de la part des Serpentard), vous pouvez finir votre repas et tous les cours sont suspendus pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'au dîner, déclara-t-il avant de sortir.

Après quelques exclamations de joie, chacun continua son petit déjeuner même si on pouvait attendre encore quelques chuchotements vite tus par les regards du concierge.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur les bancs qu'il y avait dans le parc même s'il faisait un peu frais en ce mois de septembre. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de qui c'était passait ce matin dans la Grande Salle.

-Harry, as-tu vu le garçon qui tenait les deux enfants, on aurait dit que c'était ton frère jumeau en un peu plus grand, commenta Ron.

-Ouais j'ai vu et l'un de ce qui c'était fait gronder on aurait cru le petit frère de Malfoy.

Il attendit un peu avant d'ajouter:

-Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à mes nouveaux gènes, mais quand je regarde certains de ces élèves, j'ai l'impression de les connaitre depuis toujours. Pas vous? Demanda-t-il à ses deux amis.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire vieux, j'ai ressenti la même chose, soutient Ronald.

-Moi aussi, c'était comme si j'étais avec eux comme je suis avec vous depuis la première année mais en plus fort, confirma Hermione.

-C'est étrange, dirent-ils en même temps.

Quand ce fut l'heure du dîner, tous les élèves comme à leur habitude, étaient déjà dans la salle. Ils étaient excités et l'absence du corps enseignant ne passa pas inaperçue. Seul un élève pensait à autres choses.

-Pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore là, se plaignit l'élève en question. J'ai faim moi.

-Ronald je t'aime beaucoup mais tu pourrais penser de temps en temps à autre chose que ton ventre, fit remarquer Hermione avec un petit sourire amusé alors qu'Harry gloussait.

-Mais Mione..., commença Ron avant d'être interrompu par une personne clairement indésirable.

-Elle a raison _**grand frère**_bientôt tu deviendras énorme, dit Ginny en mettant le plus de dégoût possible aux mots "grand frère" avant de pousser un élève pour se mettre près d'Harry dès que ce fut fait, elle colla sa poitrine au bras droit d'Harry sans même demander la permission.

Hermione la fusilla du regard avant de reprendre sa taquinerie envers Ron pour lui redonner le sourire ce qui fonctionna à merveille, il était mort de rire, un rire qui résonnait comme un carillon tellement il était doux. On aurait dit un petit ange roux descendu du ciel pour partager son émerveillement.

Harry dégagea brusquement son bras et la repoussa loin de lui en lui parlant avec une voix rempli de colère:

-Ginevra, je te prierais de ne plus te coller à moi compris. Si tu ressens du dégoût en vers Ron pour sa nature alors ressent la même chose pour moi parce que je suis aussi une nymphe.

-Mais Harry, toi c'est différent, insista-t-elle.

-Et puis-je savoir en quoi est-ce différent? Demanda Harry de plus en plus irrité.

-Et ben tu es Harry Potter le "Survivant", ceci fut la chose la plus stupide que dis de toute sa vie Ginny Weasley.

Draco qui observait la scène depuis le début fut très irrité que cette belette femelle sans charme colle _son _Harry (Draco : oui, mon Harry, pas touche je mords) comme de la super glue. Il finit par s'emporter en entendant la réponse de la chose rousse.

-Et la sangsue rousse t'en as pas marre d'emmerder le monde, demanda-t-il avec une animosité évidente.

Ginny d'abord surprise ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy s'emmêle.

-Et en quoi ce que je dis te concerne, riposta-t-elle avec un petit peu d'hésitation dans la voix.

-La réponse est assez simple, t'écouter raconter des idioties à Potter me tape les nerfs en plus ta voix de crécelle me fait mal aux oreilles, cette fois ce fut Blaise qui répondit d'une voix froide, n'appréciant pas que l'on insulte Ron parce que lui trouvait son impatience très mignon.

-Et puis si tu connaissais un tant soit peu Potter tu saurais qu'il déteste les profiteurs dans ton genre, ajouta Draco satisfait.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire elle partit s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table là où se trouvait ses copines glousseuse comme des dindes.

Harry fut reconnaissant et envoyant un regard de gratitude discrètement à Draco avec un petit sourire. Ron se sentait joyeuse que sa sœur soit remise à sa place même si cela fut fait grâce aux Serpentard.

Il leva les yeux vers la table en face et rencontra des yeux couleur noisette avant pour il ne savait quel raison rougir.

_Zabini à des très beaux yeux,_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Tout d'un coup les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer le directeur accompagné des professeurs et de tous les élèves qu'ils n'avaient plus revus depuis le matin.

Quand les professeurs furent à leur table, Dumbledore se mit devant tout le monde alors que les élèves de ce matin vinrent au milieu des quatre tables.

-Mes chers élèves, vous devez vous demander qui sont ces élèves qui portent l'uniforme de Poudlard. Et ben, ils viennent du futur, plus exactement 17 ans dans notre futur et certains sont vos enfants. Je leur ai laissé le choix de choisir ce qu'ils peuvent ou non vous dire sur le futur. Une dernière chose dès que je suis entré dans la salle je vous ai tous mis sous un sort de Fidélitas comme cela je suis sûr que l'existence de ces nouveaux élèves restera sécrète. Maintenant je vais les laisser se présenter à vous, année par année et nous commencerons avec les septièmes années. Donnez votre nom, prénom, maison et fonction si vous en avez une.

C'est fut le garçon qui avait parlait à Dumbledore qui commença:

-Maxime Potter-Malfoy 7ème année Serpentard, Préfet en Chef.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée quand le jeune homme finit avec un beau sourire collait aux lèvres et son regard doux.

Ce fut Ginny qui réagit la première en criant.

-Arrête de dire des mensonges! Je suis sûr que tu mens!

Maxime tourna la tête vers elle le regard déjà plus dur et lui demanda:

-Et puis-je savoir qui êtes-vous pour me traiter de menteur?

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, dit-elle avec fierté.

A l'entente de ce nom plusieurs têtes se tournèrent avec une synchronisation parfaite vers elle et ce n'était pas pour la félicité ou autre car leurs regards étaient clairement hostiles. Des regards qui lui glacèrent le dos.

-Donc c'est toi Ginevra Weasley, déclara Maxime d'une voix tellement glaciale que l'on put voir du givre apparaître sur la chaise et le coin où mangeait Ginny. Elle commença à trembler tout le monde la regardait stupéfait.

-Arrête ça Maxime, dit une voix douce et calme, laisse là.

-Mais Papa, protesta Maxime en regardant Harry suppliant.

-Non il n'y a pas de mais, fut la réponse d'Harry.

Maintenant c'est lui que tout le monde regardait, ils étaient admiratif.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça mais dans cette situation son côté nymphe ressortait beaucoup.

-Bon, poursuivons, dit Mc Gonagall.

Maxime alla s'asseoir près de son Père et ses oncles.

Un autre jeune homme avança, il était métis, avaient des cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, des oreilles pointues, des yeux noisettes et quelques taches de rousseurs.

-Doryan Weasley-Zabini, 7ème année Gryffondor, Préfet en Chef.

Cette fois il n'eut pas de silence tout de suite des chuchotements et des regards qui allait du seul Zabini dans la salle au Weasley mâle car tout le monde savait que la Weasley femelle était détestée par les trois princes de Serpentard. Ron était aussi rouge qu'une tomate alors que Blaise avait un grand sourire.

Doryan s'était installé près de Ron qui lui offrit un sourire bizarrement tendre en réponse à celui de son fils car c'était bien le sien et celui de Zabini. Toute sa nervosité avait disparu dès que Doryan s'était assis près de lui. Son côté nymphe l'avait déjà accepté.

Ginny de son côté fulminait comment ses gens pouvaient la regarder comme ça. Elle se sentait humilier même son stupide frère allait se marier et avoir des enfants avec u mari plein aux aces. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire cet abruti de Ron rougissait comme une jeune fille amoureuse. Elle voulait qu'ils souffrent tous et elle allait se venger il fallait juste attendre le bon moment.

Un autre garçon vient devant se présenter, il avait une peau très pâle, des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux noirs profonds et quand il parla on put voir ses canines qui étaient un peu longues.

-Gabriel Nott, 7ème année Serpentard.

Après on put entendre une seulement et même question sur toutes les bouches.

"C'est qui ton deuxième parent?"

Pour mettre fin à tous ces bruits il y répondit.

-Ma mère se nomme Hermione Perséphone Granger. Et il partit s'asseoir près de L'un de ses meilleurs amis Maxime.

Hermione était bizarrement contente d'entendre cela.

Puis ce fut le tour d'un autre garçon. Il était blond et avait les yeux bleus.

-Léo Londubat, 7ème année Serdaigle, Préfet en Chef. Ma mère s'appelle Luna Lovegood.

Il n'y eut pas vraiment de surprise puisque ces deux-là sortent en semble depuis la cinquième année.

Un autre garçon se présenta, il était grand, avait des longs cheveux noir et des beaux yeux bleus foncés.

-Samuel Black-Snape, 7ème année Serpentard. Pendant toute sa présentation il n'arrêta pas de fixer à tour de rôle ses pères avec un sourire mesquin.

Il y eut beaucoup de bruit jusqu'à ce que Severus ne finisse par demander le silence froidement.

Le dernier septième était une belle jeune femme qui pour s'amuser changeait ses cheveux de couleur après chaque minute. Elle avait des magnifiques yeux dorés.

-Nana Lupin, 7ème année Poufsouffle, Préfète en Chef, ma mère se nomme Nymphadora Tonks.

Quand Remus et Dora qui étaient prof de DCFM avec Sirius entendirent cela ils se regardèrent et rougir de plaisir.

-Merci, aux sixièmes années maintenant.

Ron qui avait toujours aussi faim s'affala sur la table.

-Papa, l'appela Doryan, tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet rempli de ses muffins préférés, à la cerise.

Il prit le paquet le remerciant en lui donnant un bisou sur le front. Doryan se dit que leur Papa n'avait pas changeait il leur faisait aussi la même chose dans leur époque.

Blaise qui avait tout vu, eut un sourire rempli de tendresse.

Ron retourna son regard sur les présentations. Maintenant il pouvait manger, regarder et écouter en même temps.

-Nadia Londubat, 6ème année Poufsouffle, Préfète.

Nadia était le portrait craché de Luna, elle était passée après une rousse du nom de Rose Weasley, 6ème année Serdaigle.

-Et ben Neville t'as pas chômé, fit remarquer un Gryffondor du nom de Lee Jordan. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde s'attendait Neville ne rougit pas mais sourit. Sa fille alla prendre place à la table des Poufsouffle et s'était repartie.

C'est fut autour de l'une de fille qui avait crié le matin et c'est celle qui avait les cheveux de deux couleurs qui commença.

-Narcissa Potter-Malfoy, 6ème année Gryffondor Préfète.

On put entendre des « un autre Potter-Malfoy » ou encore des « y en a encore combien ». A cette dernière question Narcissa répondu:

-Je vous laisse découvrir le nombre par vous-même. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers son Papa après avoir lancé un regard noir à Ginny qui la regardait.

-Bonjour Papa, Oncle Ron et Tante Mione, salua-t-elle avant de se coller à Harry et de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Ginny qui attendait qu'Harry la repoussait comme il l'avait fait avec qu'elle. Elle eut envie de pleurer quand elle le vit lui caresser les cheveux tendrement avec un sourire rempli de sérénité.

Harry se sentait bien quand il avait ses enfants près de lui même s'il ressentait un petit vide mais il avait déjà une idée de qui pourrait remplir se vide.

La deuxième fut celle à la peau pâle.

-Tara Nott, 6ème année Serdaigle, Préfète.

Au lieu d'aller s'assoir à sa table, elle se dirigea vers celle de Gryffondor et après avoir salué sa Maman et ses Oncles, elle se cala près de Doryan qui la serra contre lui. Se foutant complétement du bruit causé par ses actions.

La dernière sixième fut la métisse aux oreilles pointues:

-Mary Weasley-Zabini, 6ème année Serpentard, Préfète. Elle courut presque pour aller à sa table quand elle y arriva elle fit une bise sur la joue de son père.

-Salut Père, Oncles Draco et Théo.

Comme réponse elle reçut trois magnifiques sourires qu'elle rendit ce qui en choqua plus d'un.

Le premier cinquième année fut:

-Thymmy Thomas-Finnigan, 5èmeannée Gryffondor.

Deuxième:

-Hugo Black-Snape, 5èmeannée Gryffondor. Ce qui avait était un choque pour Severus et un plaisir pour les Gryffondor qui avaient eu leur vengeance.

Troisième, deux paires de jumeaux Weasley à Gryffondor:

-Peter Weasley, 5èmeannée Gryffondor.

-James Weasley, 5èmeannée Gryffondor.

-Calvin Weasley, 5èmeannée Gryffondor.

-Antoine Weasley, 5èmeannée Gryffondor.

Quatrième:

-Flora Weasley, 5èmeannée Serdaigle.

Cinquième:

-Perceval (junior) Weasley, 5ème année Serdaigle.

Sixième fut l'un des quatre garçons sur qui Narcissa, Mary et Tara avaient crié dessus, le métis aux oreilles pointues:

-Dave Weasley-Zabini, 5èmeannée Gryffondor.

Il marcha calmement vers son Papa et s'assit du côté gauche puis que Doryan avait pris le droit.

-Papa tu m'en passes un s'il te plaît? Dit-il en montrant les muffins.

-Bien sûr, tiens mon poussin, dit Ron faisant grimacer son fils en lui en tendant un.

-Merci.

Sixième et dernier furent les jumeaux:

-Davis Potter-Malfoy, 6èmeannée Serpentard, dit celui aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert.

-Dylan Potter-Malfoy, 5ème année Serpentard, dit le second aux cheveux noir et aux yeux gris.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir près de leur frère et Père sur la table de Serpentard qui grandissait au fur et à mesure comme toutes les autres tables.

Le premier quatrième année fut le dernier garçon qui s'était fait gronder:

-Tom Nott, 4ème année Serpentard.

Qui alla près de son père.

Deuxième:

-Alvin Thomas-Finnigan, 4èmeannée Gryffondor. Il rejoignit sa famille.

Troisième:

-Nathan Lupin, 4èmeannée Gryffondor. Il alla se mettre près de Narcissa qui s'était endormie sur l'épaule de son Papa.

Quatrième et cinquième furent des jumelles:

-Jeanne Potter-Malfoy, 4èmeannée Serpentard, dit la brune-rousse aux yeux verts.

-Lily Potter-Malfoy, 4èmeannée Gryffondor, se présenta la blonde aux yeux gris.

Avant de se séparer elles se serrèrent dans les bras avant d'aller chacune à leur table.

Dans les troisièmes années il eut les jumelles Weasley, Camille et Claire à Gryffondor. Une autre Weasley, Violetta à Gryffondor. Une Thomas-Finnigan, Emma à Gryffondor. Un Londubat, Samy à Gryffondor.

Et des triplés:

-Nick Weasley-Zabini, 3èmeannée Serpentard.

-Stella Weasley-Zabini, 3èmeannée Gryffondor.

-Thomas Weasley-Zabini, 3èmeannée Gryffondor.

Ils se mirent à leur table et le plus près possible de leurs pères.

En deuxième année il eut une Weasley, Amandine à Gryffondor, une autre Weasley, Jennifer à Serdaigle. Une Lupin, Vanessa à Serdaigle.

Les jumelles Nott:

-Sara Nott, 2èmeannée Gryffondor, dit celle à courtes boucles noires.

-Samara Nott, 2ème année Serdaigle, dit celle aux longs cheveux bruns lisses.

Les premières années furent les moins nombreux. Un Weasley, Simon à Gryffondor, un petit garçon métis avec des tresses brunes aux reflets roux sur la tête:

-Daniel Weasley-Zabini, 1er année Serpentard, dit-il avec un peu d'hésitation. Quand il finit, il courut sur les genoux de son Père.

Les deux derniers furent les enfants qu'ils avaient vus derrière Maxime:

-Killian Potter-Malfoy, 1er année Gryffondor.

-Gabriella Potter-Malfoy, 1er année Serpentard.

Ils avaient dit cela très rapidement et maintenant chacun regardait l'un de ses parents. Gabriella regardait Draco et Killian regardait Harry. Depuis qu'ils étaient petit chacun son avait "Papou" comme ils étaient deux et qu'ils avaient deux pères ils avaient toujours fait ainsi.

Mais la réaction qui surpris le plus les élèves du présent fut quand Draco et Harry ouvrirent leur bras pour accueillir leur bébé comme s'ils avaient senti, entendu leur appelle(en fait c'est le cas). Voyant cela Gabriella et Killian courir et se blottirent dans les bras de leur "Papou" enfouissant le nez dans leur cou reconnaissant l'odeur familière.

Quand les présentations furent finies, il commençait déjà à se faire tard. Dumbledore se dépêcha de faire apparaître les repas.

-Bon appétit à tous, souhaita-t-il avant de se rasseoir.

-EN FINNN, grogna Ron faisant rire tout le monde. Il faut croire que les muffins ne suffisaient guère.

Tout le monde mangeait dans la bonne humeur et discutait avec tout le monde. C'était comme si Poudlard n'avait pas vécu le retour dans le temps des plusieurs élèves venant de 17 ans dans le futur.

Dumbledore était surpris. Il ne le montait juste pas, on pourrait même dire qu'il était choqué. Il s'était attendu à devoir se lever plusieurs fois pour arrêter le massacre Gryffondor-Serpentard suite aux révélations de leurs enfants mais rien ne s'était passé. Ils avaient tous acceptés la chose si facilement que s'en était très déroutant. Il se tourna vers Severus et Sirius pour leur poser la question parce que deux des six étaient leur filleul.

-Sirius, Severus, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec ses six élèves, demanda-t-il.

Severus jubilait, pour une fois ce vieux fou ne savait rien et ce fait le rendait plus qu'heureux. Ce pourquoi il commença à lui expliquer la chose avec lenteur comme s'il parlait à un déficient mentale. Au final c'est ce qu'Albus était pour lui, un dingue manipulateur. Il se reçut un coup derrière la tête de la part de Sirius qui savait très bien à quoi il pensait. Il retourna à sa nourriture. _Sale cabot gâcheur de plaisir,_ pensa-t-il.

-Comme viens de le dire Severus, Thé, Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Draco et Harry sont des créatures magique et leur nature à dû reconnaître que ses enfants étaient bien les leur pour qu'il se comporte ainsi. Ils sont très protecteurs envers leur famille.

-Je comprends mieux merci Sirius, Severus, les remercia-t-il.

-Ouais, ouais, grommela Severus.

Quand tout le monde finit, il était déjà vingt-et-une heure et ils étaient tous fatigués, trop d'émotions.

-Bonne nuit à tous, dit Dumbledore en les voyant traîner des pieds vers leur dortoir.

Le petit Killian ne lâchait plus la main d'Harry qui lui, ne ressentait pas non plus le besoin de lâcher cette petite main. Quand ils arrivèrent au dortoir des septièmes années ils virent qu'il avait était agrandi magiquement pour pouvoir contenir quelques lits à une personne supplémentaires pour les enfants qui voulaient dormir avec leur parent.

D'un geste de la main Harry, Ron et Hermione remplacèrent quelques lits par trois autres plus grands.

Ils envoyèrent leurs enfants se préparer pour dormir.

Narcissa et Doryan qui avait les appartements des Préfets partirent après avoir dit au revoir à leur Papa, oncles et tante.

Quand Lily, Killian, Stella, Thomas et Sara revinrent dans le dortoir, les deux premiers allèrent sur le lit d'Harry, les deux seconds mottèrent sur celui de Ron et la dernière se coucha sur celui d'Hermione.

Bientôt ce fut autour d'Harry, Hermione et Ron de se coucher près de leurs enfants. A peine s'étaient-ils installés que leurs enfants se pelotonnèrent contre eux avant de dormir.

Il se passa exactement la même chose chez les Serpentard.

Après tout un voyage dans le temps n'est pas de tout repos.

_**A SUIVRE...**_

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, à la prochaine j'espère.

Essa M-A


	4. Chapitre 3: Premier jour (Partie 1)

**Le futur dans le présent**

_Disclamer :_Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, les endroits non plus ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling. Mais l'histoire et les enfants viennent de mon imagination.

_Couples :__ DM-HP, BZ-RW, TN-HG, NL-LL, SF-DT, SS-SB, RL-NT, LM-NM,…._

_Rating : _M

_Note :_Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais en plein période d'examen qui vient à peine de finir. C'est pour ça que vous n'avait le chapitre 3 que maintenant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop du retard. Et merci à tous pour vos encouragements :)

_**ATTENTION COUPLES HOMOSEXUELS, SI CELA DERANGE QUELQU'UN IL PEUT, NON IL DOIT PASSER SON CHEMIN CAR JE NE VEUX PAS DES COMMENTAIRES DESOBLIGEANT VENANT DE CES PERSONNES ! VOUS ETES PREVENUS !**_

_Liste de toutes les familles_

Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy :

Maxime 17 ans, 7ème année Serpentard, Préfet en Chef (âme-sœur, Mary).

Narcissa 16 ans, 6ème année Gryffondor, Préfète (âme-sœur, Gabriel).

Davis 15 ans, 5ème année Serpentard, jumeaux de Dylan.

Dylan 15 ans, 5ème année Serpentard, jumeaux de Davis.

Jeanne 14 ans, 4ème année Serpentard, jumelle de Lily.

Lily 14 ans, 4ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Jeanne.

Gabriella 11 ans, 1er année Serpentard, jumelle de Killian.

Killian 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Gabriella.

Camilla, la petite dernière de 5 ans.

Ronald et Blaise Weasley-Zabini :

Doryan 17 ans, 7ème année Gryffondor, Préfet en Chef (âme-sœur, Tara).

Mary 16 ans, 6ème année Serpentard, Préfète (âme-sœur, Maxime).

Dave 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor.

Nick 13 ans, 3ème année Serpentard :

Stella 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor : Triplés

Thomas 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor :

Daniel 11 ans, 1er année Serpentard.

Jonas, le petit dernier de 5 ans.

Hermione et Théodore Nott (-Granger)

Gabriel 17 ans, 7ème année Serpentard (âme-sœur, Narcissa).

Tara 16 ans, 6ème année Serdaigle, Préfète (âme-sœur, Doryan).

Tom 14 ans, 4ème année Serpentard.

Sara 12 ans, 2ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Samara.

Samara 12 ans, 2ème année Serdaigle, jumelle de Sara.

Jason, le petit dernier de 5 ans.

Luna et Neville Londubat (-Lovegood)

Léo 17 ans, 7ème année Serdaigle, Préfet en Chef.

Nadia 16 ans, 6ème année Poufsouffle, Préfète.

Samy 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor.

Tiana 10 ans.

Seamus et Dean Thomas-Finnigan

Thymmy 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor.

Alvin 14 ans, 4ème année Gryffondor.

Emma 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor.

Anna 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumelle de Timoté.

Timoté 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumeaux d'Anna.

Sirius et Severus Black-Snape

Samuel 17 ans, 7ème année Serpentard (âme-sœur, Rose).

Hugo 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor.

Grégory 6 ans. Severus enceint de 7 mois d'une fille.

Nymphadora et Remus Lupin (-Tonks)

Nana 17 ans, 7ème année Poufsouffle, Préfète en Chef.

Nathan 14 ans, 4ème Gryffondor.

Vanessa 12 ans, 2ème Serdaigle.

Padma et Fred Weasley (-Patil)

Peter 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de James.

James 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Peter.

Jennifer 12 ans, 2ème année Serdaigle.

Parvati et George Weasley (-Patil)

Calvin 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux d'Antoine.

Antoine 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Calvin.

Camille 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Claire.

Claire 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Camille.

Charlie et OC Weasley

Patricia 16 ans, 6ème année Gryffondor.

Dan 13 ans, 3ème année Serdaigle.

Fleure et Bill Weasley (-Delacour)

Rose 16 ans, 6ème année Serdaigle (âme-sœur, Samuel).

Flora 15 ans, 5ème année Serdaigle.

Violetta 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor.

Simon 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor.

Percy et OC Weasley

Perceval 15 ans, 5ème année Serdaigle.

Amandine 12 ans, 2ème année Gryffondor.

_Rappel du chapitre précédent :_

_Quand Lily, Killian, Stella, Thomas et Sara revinrent dans le dortoir, les deux premiers allèrent sur le lit d'Harry, les deux seconds mottèrent sur celui de Ron et la dernière se coucha sur celui d'Hermione._

_Bientôt ce fut autour d'Harry, Hermione et Ron de se coucher près de leurs enfants. A peine s'étaient-ils installés que leurs enfants se pelotonnèrent contre eux avant de dormir._

_Il se passa exactement la même chose chez les Serpentard._

_Après tout un voyage dans le temps n'est pas de tout repos._

_**Chapitre 3 :**__**Premier jour (Partie 1)**_

Il était 9h00 quand les habitants de Poudlard se réveillèrent ce samedi.

Si l'on devait faire un passage rapide dans les quatre maisons, nous pourrions voir les Poufsouffle commencer à se lever lourdement de leurs lits pour essayer de se diriger vers les douches sans tomber. Ce qui aboutit pour certains par un échec.

Les Serdaigle être déjà prêts à descendre dans la Grande Salle chacun un livre dans la main se foutant complètement que la semaine venait de prendre fin pour un week-end de repos. On est à Serdaigle ou on ne l'est pas.

Les Gryffondor être toujours sous leurs couettes bien au chaud avant de se traîner vers les douches car leurs ventres criaient trop famine. Les koalas de service.

Les Serpentard être au même stade que les Gryffondor pour la première fois. L'hiver était bientôt là, résultat les Vert-Argent qui avaient leur maison dans les cachots commençaient à ressentir le froid. Conséquence, la cheminée était allumée en permanence, ce qui faisait que les Serpentard avaient du mal à bouger d'en dessous de leur couverture.

En particulier un des dortoirs, celui des 7ème années. Dans ce dortoir dorment normalement Trois jeunes hommes de 17ans, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott héritiers de trois de familles les plus riches de l'Angleterre magique comme moldu (avec les Potter, les Londubat, les Black et les Snape (Prince)). Mais au lieu de n'avoir que ces trois personnes, il y en a onze, pourtant se nombre ne posait pas problème car le directeur Dumbledore avait agrandi les chambres magiquement, pour les enfants qui voulaient dormir avec leurs jeunes parents.

Draco était réveillé depuis 8h00 donc il y a une heure comme chaque samedi sauf que pour la première fois, il n'eut pas tout de suite envie de sortir de son lit. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait été étonné de sentir que le manque qu'il ressentait chaque matin depuis presque toujours, avait considérablement diminué. Il le ressentait toujours me moins que d'habitude, il avait aussi été un peu choqué de sentir une chaleur de chaque côté de son corps avant de regarder ses côtés pour voir trois têtes et visages endormis paisiblement. Et tout lui était revenu comme des flashs. Son futur mariage avec son âme-sœur car oui, il savait qu'Harry Potter était sa moitié, c'est son veela qui le lui avait « dit » quand il avait reçu son héritage le jour de ses 16ans. Ses futurs enfants arrivant à Poudlard.

Il sourit, ne voulant pas les réveiller, il resta immobile plongeant dans ses pensées toutes peuplées d'Harry Potter. Il ne les rejetait plus et acceptait pleinement maintenant qu'il était amoureux du « Survivant » comme aimait l'appeler ces abrutis ignorants que pouvaient être certains sorciers. Il avait décidait au fur et à mesure que ses sentiments pour le balafré devenait claire comme de l'eau de roches qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'Harry Potter soit à lui (NdA : Draco ne sait toujours pas que les personnes ne sont pas des possessions mais Harry va le lui apprendre ne vous inquiétez pas chers lecteurs).

Alors il avait commençait à arrêter de le provoquer à tout moment et avait été vite rejoint par Théo et Blaise qui étaient dans la même situation que lui avec Granger et Weasley étant aussi tous les deux des créatures magiques comme leurs familles.

Il connaissait aussi la vraie nature d'Harry, une nymphe et parfois il pouvait ressentir que la nymphe de Potter appeler son veela. C'est à ces moments-là qu'il avait envie de jeter ses principes à la poubelle pour aller serer Harry dans ses bras et se sentir à sa place, mais ses amis qui ressentaient la même chose avec leurs âmes-sœurs l'arrêtaient car aucun des trois ne savaient comment aller réagir ces Gryffondor trop impulsifs.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant des bruits venant du côté des lits de ses meilleurs amis. Quelques secondes plus tard, il put entendre un chuchotement venant de Blaise:

-Les gars, vous êtes réveillés ?

-Ouais, répondit Théo.

-Hummm, fut la réponse de Draco.

-Il est 9h00, je commence à avoir la dalle, on les réveille, continua le métis.

-Ouais, dit Draco en commençant à réveiller ses enfants, le plus délicatement possible.

Il fut vite imité par ses amis. Très vite les dortoirs et la salle commune furent remplis de bruits, bavardages et taquineries des personnes présentes.

A 10h tout le monde fut prêt, Draco se retrouva avec une Gabriella toute mignonne accrochée à la main. Il porta son regard vers le sol et lui sourit et en retour la petite fille lui offrit un magnifique sourire rempli de fossettes ce qui lui donna une folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras. C'est ce qu'il fit et comme récompense elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue.

A 10h05 tous les Serpentard montèrent pour la Grande Salle. Arrivés au seul couloir commun aux quatre maisons de Poudlard, ils se retrouvèrent en face des Gryffondor et comme si cela était une coutume, ils gardèrent tous le silence et se dévisagèrent.

Et là Harry, Ron et Hermione qui eux aussi tenaient, Killian, Daniel et Sara par la main, firent un sourire un peu gêné mais content aux trois autres Serpentards et leurs enfants respectifs. Tout le monde fut un peu surpris même Draco, Blaise et Théodore mais surtout les Gryffondor qui se demandaient qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait.

La surprise passée, les trois Serpentards leur rendirent un petit sourire mais que l'on pouvait qualifier de « heureux ». Les enfants eux lâchèrent leurs Pères pour courir embrasser leur deuxième parent.

Et c'est ainsi que ce groupe au mélange bizarre pour les autres habitants de Poudlard, entra dans la Grande Salle avant de se stopper, surpris de ne pas complètement la reconnaitre. En effet le directeur Dumbledore avait jugé bon de changer sous quelques aspects la Grande Salle et les dispositions pour tous les cours comme ça les élèves venant du futur pouvait eux aussi profiter des cours dispensés.

Donc au lieu de retrouver les quatre grandes tables bien alignées, on pouvait constater que la Grande Salle était encore plus grande qu'avant surement grâce à la magie et on pouvait aussi voir que dans la salle plusieurs tables étaient dispersaient un peu partout mais à une bonne distance les uns des autres. Les seules choses qui n'avaient pas changées, étaient le plafond magique et la table des professeurs qui étaient vide de tous professeurs d'ailleurs. _Bizarre,_ pensèrent-ils sans approfondir la réflexion.

Dans un commun, le groupe composé des certains Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se dirigea vers la table la plus éloignée des toutes. Ils se rendirent compte qu'au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient pour prendre place que la table s'agrandissait magiquement pour que tout le monde ait de la place.

Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Narcissa, Tara, Mary, Gabriel, Maxime et Doryan qui venaient de leur chambre de Préfet qui saluèrent leurs parents, leurs oncles, et tantes avec des grands sourires avant de prendre place. Très vites, les Black-Snape et les Lupin les rejoignirent.

Les autres élèves regardaient les yeux remplis de stupéfaction le spectacle que donnait ses élèves qui n'auraient avant l'arrivée de leurs enfants, s'adresser la une seule parole. Et c'est ainsi que l'on pouvait trouver les Potter-Malfoy, les Weasley-Zabini, les Nott, Londubat, Lupin, Thomas-Finnigan, Black-Snape et certains Weasley, tous discutant dans bonne ambiance.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Seamus posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis que leurs enfants avaient presque tous débarqué dans leur époque :

-Maxime, je voulais te demander pourquoi aviez-vous tous réagit ainsi hier par rapport à Ginny ?

Quand les élèves du futur qui étaient assis autour de la grande table, entendirent le prénom de la seule fille de la famille Weasley, tous eurent la même réaction, leur visage s'assombrir.

Et en parlant d'une certaine rousse, elle venait de pénétrer dans Grande Salle après tout le monde.

Quand Ginny s'était réveillée ce matin-là, la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé, était comment ces enfants venant du futur allait gâcher ses plans pour avoir Harry et devenir riche. Mais elle avait décidé de se venger coût que coût après l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir l'un de ses soi-disant Potter-Malfoy.

Alors elle avait décidé de commencer l'opération séduction et tout résidait dans le charme comme lui disait toujours sa mère. C'est pour ça qu'elle était arrivée en retard pour manger, elle avait passé presque deux heures à se maquiller et choisir des vêtements qui l'aideront dans sa vengeance.

Quand elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle, elle avait était surprise comme tous du changement mais n'y avait pas prêté grande attention, elle avait cherché du regard Harry et l'avait repéré au tour d'une table remplie d'élèves toutes maisons confondues. Comme à son habitude, elle avait adopté une démarche aguichante et un regard charmeur (selon elle) et était presqu'arrivée près de la table quand une vague d'hostilité venant de chaque côté de la table l'inonda et la fit reculer d'un pas (question de survie ).

Narcissa avait été la première à voir Ginny approcher et l'avait dit aux autres le visage fermé et sur un commun accord presque tous avez jeté un sort pour faire en sorte que la table ne s'agrandisse pas à son arrivée.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Ginny avec un sourire un peu crispé, lançant tout de même un regard rempli de mépris sur toutes les personnes présentes. Un regard que tout le monde lui rendait bien.

-Bonjour Ginevra, répondit un peu froidement Harry sans même un regard.

Ce qui fit serre les dents et les poings à Ginny de colère, elle se contrôla mais pas assez rapidement car Draco, Blaise, Théo et les lèves du futur qui ne l'avaient pas quittée des yeux, devinrent soupçonneux et se promirent de la tenir à l'œil.

-Que veux-tu, Weasley, demanda Draco sans même voiler l'agressivité dans sa voix.

-Heu…, hésita-t-elle. Je veux me mettre près d'Harry. Hé toi, fais-moi une place, ordonna-t-elle reprenant un peu d'assurance en poussant une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux dorés, Vanessa Lupin.

A peine fit-elle ce geste qu'elle fut repoussée par une grande source de magie venant de tous les côtés. Elle se retrouva à l'opposé de la table avec un cri de surprise et quand elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers une autre table capitulant mais elle eut le temps d'entendre :

-Hé la rousse tes semblables les clowns ne sont pas dans Poudlard, cria le fils ainé de la famille Black-Snape, Samuel.

Cette remarque fit rire tous les nés de moldus et certains sang-mêlé et même quelques sang-pur qui comprenaient l'allusion en rapport avec le maquillage de Ginny.

Ginny qui elle aussi avait compris se retourna toute rouge, elle se sentait encore plus humilier que hier. Quand elle regarda Harry et vit qu'il ne lui avait toujours portait aucune attention, elle crue qu'elle allait exploser mais vu quelle était toute seule et eux était à plusieurs elle laissa tomber.

-Je vous humilierez tous, vous verrez, pesta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une table sans faire attention aux personnes autour d'elle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un l'avait entendue.

_**A SUIVRE….**_

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là, à la prochaine j'espère,

_Note :_ Pour les lecteurs qui sont intéressés par ma première fiction, « Les conséquences d'une grande méprise », sachez que je vais recommencer à publier des nouveaux chapitres donc vous devriez pouvoir lire la suite dès demain. En fin je ferai de mon mieux pour le poster demain.

Essa M-A


End file.
